Grunty Industries
: This article is about the world Grunty Industries. For the sub-area of the same name in Grunty's Revenge, see here. Grunty Industries is the sixth world found in Banjo-Tooie. It consists of a giant pollution-spewing factory and the area around it. Grunty Industries is commonly cited by fans as the most complex level in Banjo-Tooie, a claim also bestowed upon Rusty Bucket Bay in the previous game. Some fans think this level is incredibly frustrating, while others cite it as their favorite level, due to its intricate level design. Both levels carry themes of heavy industry and pollution. One of Grunty Industries's signature frustrations is the inability to actually get inside the factory without trickery. When coming to the world for the first time, the front door of the factory is closed and no other entrances are accessible due to the swamp that surrounds. The interior is only accessible after the player realizes that the Train Switch is accessible, opening the Train Station. Once inside, Banjo and Kazooie must split-up to open the main gate. After that, the inside can be accessed at ease. Points of Interest * Side A * Side B * Side C * Side D * Floor 1 ** Trash Compactor ** Workers' Quarters ** Waste Disposal Plant ** Elevator Shaft ** Train Station ** Air Conditioning Plant * Floor 2 ** Wumba's Wigwam ** Electromagnet Chamber * Floor 3 ** Boiler Plant ** Mumbo's Metal Hut * Floor 4 ** Wall Crusher ** Cable Room ** Sewer Entrance ** Clinker's Cavern ** Quality Control * Floor 5 * Roof Moves Learned * Claw Clamber Boots * Snooze Pack * Leg Spring Collectibles Jiggies 1. Defeat the Tintops. This Jiggy is obtained with Kazooie. Bust open the window above the main entrance to the factory (just below the ledge with the treble clef) using either the Beak Bomb while flying or an Egg of any type. Inside there is a Jiggy at the top of the platform high above the first floor. The jump to the platform where the Jiggy is is a far jump, but Kazooie can make it easily (Glide is not required). You need to defeat 6 Tintops that are guarding the Jiggy before you can get it. The easiest way to defeat them is to perch at the end of one of the four pipes that extend out from the platform to the walls of the first floor and take out each Tintop with Grenade Eggs. With a bit of aim it is actually possible to acquire the Jiggy without defeating the Tintops - simply glide over to it and land on top of the Tintop teleporter, and you will snag it just before it would otherwise disappear. 2. Survive the Trash Compactor. This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and requires Snooze Pack. Take Banjo alone into the Trash Compactor on the first floor. After Banjo is crushed, go the nook in the wall between the first and second crusher. Use the Snooze Pack ability to regain energy. Banjo will be crushed a second time. After getting crushed a second time, hit the Banjo switch at the end, and the door to the Jiggy will open. 3. Fly to the Roof. Once you have activated the Flight Pads outside (the switch is located on the Floor 4, guarded by Tintops), fly to the rooftop of the building, and smash open the clear windows on the the side of the warehouses. Inside one of the two warehouses is the Jiggy on top of a platform on the other side of the room. The easiest way to get across is glide Kazooie alone to the other side, however a well-shot Clockwork Kazooie Egg will also do the trick.. 4. Travelling Laundry Service. Wash the overalls for the 6 Rabbits (Skivvy) by going to them as Washer Banjo. The Rabbits are located in the following locations (there is a sign that gives the locations in the Workers Quarters): :# On Floor 1, in the Workers Quarters in the room farthest to the right when looking from the door to the main floor, :# On Floor 1, on a platform adjacent to Trash Compactor, beforehand you will need to unscrew the platform hanging from the ceiling by breaking and entering into an outside second floor window, :# On floor 2, in the large room near the Electromagnet Chamber (beforehand, you will need to break open a metal hatch in the room near Wumba's wigwam), :# On floor 3, in the Boiler Plant coal storage (accessible only through a Service Entrance hidden behind a Rareware crate), :# On floor 5, in the warehouse (take the Service Elevator to Floor 5 and then use the Service Door to gain access to the warehouse), :# Outside the factory, hiding behind some bushes (Washer Banjo can go unharmed through the purple waste). 5. Pack the Twinklies. As Banjo alone, find the Bazza battery near Mumbo's skull and stun it using Pack Whack. Pick up the Bazza using Taxi Pack and take it to the Boiler Plant. Find the battery cell area and put the battery in. This opens up the Twinklies Game. Score enough points to win a Jiggy. Play the game as Kazooie alone to maximize your speed (there is a swap cloud for you convenience). 6. Blast the Barrels. This Jiggy requires Mumbo. As Mumbo, go the Floor 4 and use the boxes near the wall crushers to get up the steel walkway hanging from the ceiling. Destroy a crate marked "Fragile" to reveal a Mumbo Pad. Mumbo's EMP spell will disable the crushers for 45 seconds. Switch back to Banjo-Kazooie and run past the crushers and hit the switch behind them to turn them off. Then Split up and, as Banjo, find a Bazza and use it to open up the Cable Room. Team up again and get to the other side of the room, being careful not to hit any of the live wires. Go into the Quality Control Room; you will see a conveyor belt in the distance with blue Rare barrels and green toxic barrels rolling past. You must shoot Grenade Eggs with accurate timing to blast the blue Rare barrels. As you shoot more Rare barrel, the conveyor belt gets faster and the barrels get closer apart. Thus your timing must be perfect. If you hit a green barrel instead, the room will fill with toxic gas and you will have to go back to the cable room and turn on the vents to clear the room so you can go back in. Destroy all the Rare crates to earn a Jiggy. However, the Jiggy falls to the other side of the conveyor belt and can only be obtained by using the service entrance on the other side of Floor 4 as Washer Banjo, the use of a well-shot Clockwork Kazooie Egg, or through the use of the glide technique as solo Kazooie. 7. Destroy the Clinkers. This Jiggy requires Breegull Blaster and Claw Clamber Boots. Go to Floor 4, if you have not turned off the wall crushers, see Jiggy 6. Walk past the crushers, go to the room on the left, go up the pole and walk past the first platform and use the Claw Clamber Boots to get the top of the room and enter the door to the Sewer Entrance. The factory PA system will alert you that twenty Clinkers have clogged up the Sewer ventilation system. You have 200 seconds to destroy all 20 Clinkers to get a Jiggy. After 200 seconds, the sewer will fill up with toxic gas and you will have until you run out of air bubbles and honeycombs to get out or finish the job. 8. Defeat Weldar. A Jiggy sits high up above a large fan. To stop the fan, you need to defeat Weldar. To find him, you need to first find the screws in the boiler room on floor 3 to make a Mumbo pad drop into the Electromagnet Chamber of floor 2. Use a nearby battery to open the Electromagnet Chamber, and take Mumbo inside. Have him disable the magnet, and while it is disabled, you need to turn into the Washing Machine, and go back to the Electromagnet Chamber, and hit the red switch. This opens the Repair Depot in the Air Conditioning Part of the Basement. Go in and defeat Weldar (by firing Grenades into his mouth when he uses his vaccum attack), and the fan, as well as the fast spinning turbines will stop. Walk across the Turbine in the Air Conditioning area, and go through the opening to find the Jiggy behind the fan. 9. Take a Dip in the Toxic Waste. This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and require Shack Pack. After Weldar is defeated and the large fan stops spinning, you will be able to reach the part of the Waste Disposal Plant that the fan kept you from getting to. Use the Split-Up Pad and, as Banjo, use Shack Pack walk down the ramp into the pool of toxic waste and pick up the Jiggy. 10. Wade Across the Toxic Waste. This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and requires Sack Pack. As Banjo, find the Bazza that is waiting on top of the world entrance/exit and stun it with Pack Whack. Using Taxi Pack, take it back inside the factory and use it to open the hatch on Floor 1 near the Split-Up Pad. This will allow you to enter the Waste Disposal Plant. Go inside as Banjo, hit the switch to make the toxic waste rise and use Sack Pack to wade across the pool of toxic waste. Hit the Banjo switch and the Jiggy is yours. DO NOT RELEASE Z UNTIL YOU'RE OUT OF THE WASTE! If you do, Dragunda will eat you. It is also possible to get this Jiggy without Sack Pack, by repeatedly jumping through the waste. Jinjos # From the pipe in Jolly Roger's Lagoon in the Smugglers' Cavern # In the room Kazooie learns the leg spring, the Jinjo is on a high ledge near the central platform # Out the back door, use Banjo to step on the switch that opens the door, then use the claw clamber boots to climb up the building # The smokestack that has a patch on the side, shoot the patch and go inside # In the attic, get on the roof then drill bill through the left window (left when facing the smokestacks) Extra Honeycombs # On a Rail in the Train Station # In a box on the Third Floor # On top the Un-Enterable Smokestack Cheato Pages # Use one of the Flight Pads and smash the windows on the side of the factory. Inside one the windows is a room with a Cheato Page. # Go to the Workers Quarters in Floor 1. On the wall to the left when facing from the door to Floor 1 where the poster of Vela from JFG is, there are two doors. Blast the door marked as "Men's Bathroom" with a Grenade Egg and walk inside. Talk to Loggo and then Bill Drill the inside of his bowl. He will reveal a Cheato Page. # After defeating Weldar, the spindle above the room will stop rotating. Use it walk to the other side of the room and collect the Cheato Page on the platform. Characters *Clinker *Loggo *Skivvy *Weldar (after you beat him when his head knock at the high voltage box) Enemies * Washup/Nutta/Boltoid * Guvnor * Klang * Toxi-Klang * Toxi-Gag * Tintops and Spy-I-Cam * Bazza! Superlife Battery * Dragunda * Snapdragon * Minjo * Weldar (Boss) Trivia *For Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Grant Kirkhope composed a music track for a world that included the theme to Grunty Industries. It ended up not being used.http://grantkirkhope.com/banjokazooienutsandbolts.html *Loggo the toilet makes a cameo appearance in the mens bathroom in the worker's quarters. It seems that Loggo was a popular enough character to make a re-appearance. Gallery References de:Grunty GmbH